Antara Cinta dan Benci
by mad1FM
Summary: Seorang gadis yang bernama naruto menyukai seorang uchiha sasuke namun ditolak . apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi antara mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Antara Cinta dan Benci** **ch 1**

**Pairing : Sasuke x femnaruto and others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort**

* * *

**Naruto Pov**

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki aku merupakan siswa KHS kelas 11. Aku mempunyai sahabat yang bernama Ino , Hinata , dan Tenten . aku sangat senang memainkan biola , bagiku musik merupakan teman sejati .aku sangat senang bisa berada disini namun ada beberapa orang yang membenciku , yaitu sasuke , sakura , karin , neji , kiba , shikamaru , dan gaara karena penampilanku yang sangat tidak masuk akal mulai dari rambut yang dikepang kampungan , berkacamata , dan berkulit coklat hitam , tapi inilah tampilanku Sebenarnya aku ini merupakan orang kaya , tapi aku gak mau berpenampilan mewah dan memberitahu bahwa aku keluarga kaya bahkan sahabatku pun gak ada yang tau . Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi jujur aku menyukai seorang Sasuke Uchiha .

Saat ini aku berada di atap menatap seorang Sasuke uchiha

"Sasuke a-ku menyukaimu sa-sasuke "aku memberitahu perasaanku padanya

"kau tidak pantas denganku karena aku merupakan orang kaya dan populer , lagipula kau itu kampungan naruto , hee... menjijikan sekali dirimu itu"katanya

" sasuke..." kataku lirih

Aku pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya . Sahabatku pun melihatku berlari langsung mengejarku

**Normal Pov**

"Naruto , kamu kenapa? Ceritalah naruto" kata ino pada naruto

" iya naruto " tenten menambahi kata ino

" teman-teman kenapa semua orang tidak menyukaiku hiks... apa... hiks... salahku?" kata naruto terisak

"Sabar naruto , kau masih mempunyai kami , sahabatmu"kata hinata sambil mengusap air matak Naruto

Naruto pun memeluk sahabatnya . Lalu mereka pun masuk kekelas . Tiba – tiba saat mereka ke kelas , teman – teman naruto ditahan oleh teman – teman sakura , sedangkan aku dijambak dan ditampar sakura

"kau itu tak pantas naruto bersama sasuke karena sasuke itu hanya milik aku dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain aku , MENGERTI KAU " kata sakura lalu mendorong naruto hingga jatuh ke lantai lalu dia menyuruh temannya melepaskan teman – teman naruto

Hinata , ino , dan tenten memeluk naruto yang sedang menangis .Lalu mereka menuju bangku mereka . Kurenai sensei pun masuk lalu mengadakan ulangan mendadak yang membuat hampir semua siswa protes yang dihadiahi oleh tatapan mematikan pada semua murid , lalu semuanya langsung diam.

Kurenai sensei merupakan guru yang mengajar kesenian . Dia menyuruh siswa satu demi persatu maju kedepan memainkan salah satu alat musik yang telah disediakan . Akhirnya naruto pun maju dan mengambil biola lalu memainkannya dengan lembut yang membuat semua siswa beserta kurenai sensei menatap kagum naruto , sedangkan sakura menatap naruto kesal.

Saat jam istirahat naruto dan sahabatnya ke kamar kecil lalu naruto memandangi dirinya di kaca

" Apakah aku sejelek ini yah , huu... padahal semustinya mataku tidak kabur"gumam naruto

"Apa naruto , jadi kau tidak rabun"ujar ino yang mendengar ucapan naruto

Semuanya terkejut tak terkecuali aku , lalu aku mengangguk dalam diam

"Naruto kau itu cantik naruto , ayo kita keatap sekolah sambil makan bekal kita "ujar hinata

Saat tiba di Atap sekolah . ino pun membuka mulut "naruto , kapan kamu akan merubah penampilanmu"

"mungkin saat penampilan Pentas Seni nanti , dan aku akan menunjukkan yang sebenarnya"

"ya udah kalau begitu" kata ino , tenten , dan hinata

Lalu mereka pun bercerita dan tertawa sampai tak menyadari bahwa ada sasuke , kiba , neji , shikamaru , dan gaara datang

"hey kalian , cepat pergi dari sini"kata kiba

"Apa kau bilang kiba inuzuka , dasar kalian tak tau malu " kata ino

"Apa maksudmu?kami?Justru kalianlah yang tak tau malu , wanita jalang dan murahan semuanya" ujar sasuke sambil menatap naruto dengan tampang jijik

"Apa yang kau lihat sasuke , kau itu jangan memandang dari fisik sasuke , hm.. percuma ya fisik bagus tapi semuanya pada buta MATA DAN HATI SEMUA"kata naruto sehingga semua orang yang ada diatap sekolah melihat naruto tak percaya

Lalu naruto menarik teman-temannya melewati sasuke , kiba , shikamaru , neji ,dan gaara yang masih menatap naruto tak percaya

**Sasuke Pov**

"Apa yang kau lihat sasuke , kau itu jangan memandang dari fisik sasuke , hm.. percuma ya fisik bagus tapi semuanya pada buta MATA DAN HATI SEMUA"kata naruto sehingga semua orang yang ada diatap sekolah melihat naruto tak percaya

Lalu naruto menarik teman-temannya melewati kami yang masih menatap naruto tak percaya

" hm.. rupanya naruto mau mengajak main sama kita ya" kata kiba

"Biar saja kiba , aku mau lihat sifatnya kedepan"kata sasuke

"Apa kau menyukainya sasuke"kata kiba dan neji

"tidak hanya menarik saja"kataku

"terserah kaulah sasuke"kata yang lain

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

**TBC**

* * *

maaf ya pendek soalnya aku baru disini :D ,tapi untuk selanjutnya aku akan membuat cerita yang lebih menarik

W


	2. Chapter 2

**Antara Cinta dan Benci** **ch 2**

**Pairing : Sasuke x femnaruto and others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort**

* * *

Sebelumny thanks buat yg udh nge review , terima kasih atas saran semuanya dan ini saya akan melanjutkan fanfic saya yang sempat ke ch 2 , smoga kali ini dapat memuaskan semua yang menyukai fanfic saya .

Okay , now inilah dia Antara cinta dan benci ch 2

:D#tepuk tangan

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Kepala sekolah KHS hari ini memberitahukan bahwa sebentar lagi akan diadakan pentas seni yang menampilkan grup penyanyi, instrumen alat musik , menari , klub cafe kelas tahunan ,dan Pemilihan raja dan ratu tahunan . Tapi semua siswa lebih banyak mempermasalahkan Pemilihan raja dan ratu tahunan dari pada acara yang lain karena raja dan ratu dipilih berdasarkan kepintaran dan penampilan.

"Aku pasti menjadi ratunya dan Sasuke akan menjadi rajanya"ujar Sakura

"Aku yang menjadi ratunya dan sasuke yang menjadi rajanya"Ujar Karin

"kita lihat saja nanti karin , hm..."Kata Sakura sinis

Naruto pun masuk dengan diam , Karin dan Sakura menatap jijik padan naruto

"hei kau wanita buruk rupa hahahaah..." kata Sakura dan Karin

"..." Naruto tak bergeming sama sekali

"begitulah dia jika dibilang orang selalu diam , dia tu kan nyadar kalau sebenarnya dia itu wanita jelek yang mengharapkan cinta seorang pangeran ganteng kita"

"ya betul karin , sudah kampungan , murahan pula memang ya wanita seperti dia"ujar Sakura

"Ya beginila aku , tapi ak tidak murahan seperti yang kalian bilang malahan kalianlah yang murahan"kata Naruto

"Kau ini " sakura langsung saja menampar naruto

"Ya seperti itulah kalian ingin benar dan menang sendiri" kata naruto

Lalu ketika sakura akan menamparnya kembali , naruto langsung menangkap tangan sakura . "kau pikir aku akan diam terus menerus , tidak sakura . aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan". Lalu naruto mendorong sakura dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengintip karena mulai menyukai naruto

"kau sangat lucu naruto , aku menyukaimu naruto"kata seseorang itu yang diketahui berambu merah

_Keesokan Harinya_

"ya anak - anak , hari ini merupakan hari dimana akan dilakukan pendaftaran siswa siwi yang akan mengikuti pentas seni , jika kalian mau mendaftar maka hari ini lah dibuka pendaftarannya . Terima kasih"pemberitahuan tsunade selaku kepala sekolah KHS

"Temen-temen kita daftar yuk"kata Tenten pada Ino , Hinata ,dan Naruto

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian"Kata seorang siswi

"kau siapa?"kata Hinata

"oh iya , perkenalkan aku temari dari kelas sebelah"kata Temari

"oh Temari , boleh kok kalau mau gabung"kata Naruto

"nah kita kan sudah berlima nih , jadi nama apa yang cocok kelompok untuk nyanyi kita?"kata ino

"gimana kalau... emmmmmm Swetty girl , uh..."kata tenten #ih kayak apa aja si tenten , back to story

"gimana kalu BGF" kata Temari

" apaan tuh" kata Ino , Tenten , Naruto , dan Hinata

"Best Girl Five"Kata Temari

"eeh? Gak apa – apa klau namanya kayak gitu"kata naruto yang bingung

"gak papalah " kata Temari

Mereka berlima pun berbincang – bincang dan akhirnya mereka mendapatkan solusi untuk menyanyi dan mereka pun berencana untuk mengikuti lomba

_Keesokan harinya_

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana terakhir kalinya latihan , berbincang-bincang , dan lain – lain.

Saat naruto akan menghampiri teman-temannya,tiba – tiba naruto ditarik oleh seseorang dan ternyata orang itu merupakan gaara orang yang merupakan teman sekelomplotan dengan sasuke

"mau apa kau gaara?"kata naruto sinis

"naruto boleh aku berbicara , sebelumnya aku mau meminta maaf sama kamu naruto jika memang aku mempunyai kesalahan sama kamu . Aku mengaku aku salah dan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting sama kamu naruto"kata gaara

"ya sudah aku memaafkan kamu tapi jangan diulangin lagi yah ,oh ya kalau boleh tau kamu mau bicara apa?"Kata Naruto

"naruto aku boleh jujur sma kamu tapi kamu jangan marah ya , janji dulu"ujar Gaara

"iya iya , cepetan dong ngomongnya aku udah ditungguin sama teman aku"kata Naruto

"naruto jujur aku menyukaimu , aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kejadian diatap sekolah waktu itu , maukah kamu menjadi pacarku naruto? "ujar gaara yang sebenarnya gugup namun dia tetap melawan kegugupannya

"hahahah kau pasti bercanda , mana mungkin ada orang yang suka sama aku , tampilan aku kayak gini mana mungkin gaara"kata naruto yang tak percaya

"apakah aku tampak tak serius naruto , aku akui kesalahanku kemarin –kemarin tap-" omongan gaara terputus karena mendengar seseorang bicara disampingnya

"Jadi kau menyesal begitu gaara hm?"ucap sasuke yang tetap cool

"yah sudah aku ingin pergi ,selesaikanlah urusan kalian , pising kepalaku"lalu Naruto pergi begitu saja

Sasuke pun tampak kelihatan marah pada gaara

"KAU MENYESAL GAARA? TATAP AKU , AKU SEDANG BICARA PADAMU"Sasuke sangat kesal lalu menghajar gaara hingga babak belur

Kiba , shikamaru , dan neji yang tak sengaja melihat pun langsung memisahkan mereka

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Sudahlah hentikan pertengkaran ini dan berbaikan kembali" sasuke yang mendengar itu pun pergi begitu saja

**Naruto Pov**

Aduh bagaimana ini apa yang harus aku jawab huu ,sudahlah mending aku ajak temen – temen menginap dirumah aku ,lalu aku pun mengajak ino , hinata , temari , dan tenten menginap kerumahnya

_Ketika dirumahku_

"wah... naruto serius ini rumahmu , ya ampun mereka semua tenyata salah menilaimu naruto"kata ino

"biarlah aku terhina tanpa orang ketahui aku yang sebenarnya"kataku yang membuat temanku berdecak kagum , lalu kami berbincang masalahku yang ditembak gaara besok serta penampilan yang akan mereka tampilkan besok

**Normal Pov**

_Keesokannya saat Pentas Seni_

"Waaaahhhh... "banyak sekali berdecak kagum dan bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang kesal melihat naruto , hinata , tenten , ino , dan temari karena penampilan mereka yang berbeda dan sangat memukau hari ini . Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi akan penampilan dan siapa saja yang tampak kesal serta terpesona akan kencantikan mereka , entahlah lihat saja di chapter berikutnya

**TBC**

* * *

Maaf bukannya gak mau panjang tapi aku sempat bingung mau seperti apa dan gimana alur cerita berikut , saya mau istirahat dlu . tunggu ya chapter selanjutnya , maaf ya semuanya kepala aku pusing banget . 2 chapter yang kubuat hari ini sangat melelahkan .hm -_- . Semoga saja chapter berikutnya menarik . Terima kasih buat semuanya . Jangan lupa reviewny ya .bye :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Antara Cinta dan Benci** **ch 3**

**Pairing : Sasuke x femnaruto and others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort**

* * *

Makasih lagi atas sarannya . nah kali ini saya akan melanjutkan fanfic yang tertunda

Nah langsung aja ini dia Antara Cinta dan Benci

* * *

_Keesokannya saat Pentas Seni_

"Waaaahhhh... "banyak sekali berdecak kagum dan bahkan ada beberapa siswa yang kesal melihat naruto , hinata , tenten , ino , dan temari karena penampilan mereka yang berbeda dan sangat memukau hari ini.

**Anatara Benci dan Cinta ch3**

**Normal Pov  
**Penampilan naruto dan temannya kali ini sangat memukau . Naruto tidak berkacamata denga kulit tan serta rambut digerai kayak rambut ibunya yang lurus namun baruto berambut lurus bewarna kuning lalu naruto menggunakan pakaian yang jika dilihat sangat cocok untuknya . Lalu teman – teman n aruto juga berpenampilan yang sangat memukau dan tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Na-ru-to kau sangat- tampak..."Kiba tak sanggup berkata – kata

"Naruto kau sangat anggun"kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Biasa saja dia itu , bahkan tetap norak dengan tampilan seperti itu"kata Sasuke dingin dan ketus

Naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan celoteh sasuke lalu pergi melewati Pentas Seni pun terlihat sudah akan dimulai. MC pun menjelaskan kata pembuka beserta tata acara lalu memanggil kepala sekolah KHS umtuk membacakan kata sambutan . Lalu acar pun dimulia

.

.

.

"huh hari yang melelahkan yah ino , tenten , temari , hinata"kata Naruto

"iya , tapi seru kok"kata Ino

Mereka pun cerita – cerita di lapangan sekolah KHS hingga sasuke datang  
"naruto aku mau bicara padamu sebentar" kata Sasuke

"bicaralah , aku akan mendengar"kata naruto dingin

"aku ingin cerita berdua saja denganmu"kata sasuke

"baiklah"lalu naruto menyuruh hinata , ino , tenten , dan temari untuk pergi sebentar

"Sebenarnya ada apa?jika tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik pergi"kata naruto ketus

"KENAPA KAU BEGINI PADAKU AKU MENCINTAIMU , ASAL KAU TAU . AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN YANG MEMANCARIMU KARENA HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU NARUTO BUKAN GAARA DAN SIAPAPU DAN AKU HANYA KAU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIKU BUKAN SI HARUNO GILA ATAUPUN SI KARIN YANG TIDAK JELAS ITU"kata Sasuke

"hahahaha... lucu sekali tuan uchiha"kata naruto lalu pergi melewati sasuke

Ketika naruto akan membuka pintu atap sekolah , tiba – tiba sasuke menahan naruto "jangan bermain-main dengan seorang sasuke uchiha , naruto hm.."kata Sasuke dengan dingin

"Kau pikir aku takut . hm sasuke – sasuke kau sungguh memalukan bahkan lebih memalukan daripada saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu"kata naruto lalu mendorong sasuke begitu saja dan turun menuju tempat teman – temannya. Sasuke menatap naruto dari kejauhan

"hm , kita lihat saja nanti naruto , KAU akan memohon dan bertekuk lutut padaku"lalu sasuke pergi juga

.

.

"gaara boleh aku bicara padamu masalah kemarin"kata Naruto pada gaara

"oh itu boleh , ken-apa naruto"kata Gaara yang mulai agak gugup

"aku menerimamu gaara"kata naruto lalu memeluk gaara

"kau serius naruto, terima kasih naruto"kata gaara membalas pelukan naruto

Mereka pun bencengkerama tanpa sadar sasuke yang melihat itu menampakkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan "hm kalian ingin bermain-main rupanya , okay aku akan ikuti dan rusak kebahagiaan kalian"

.

.

"naruto kit nonton yuk besok ada film bagus lo di bioskop"kata Gaara saat istirahar

"ayo, nah sekarang kamu coba masakan yang aku buat ini sedap lo"kata Naruto

"Emang masak apa?"kata Gaara

"Masak bento kok"kata Naruto

"wah sedap tu , ok " kata gaara

Saat gaara akan mengambil bento tiba – tiba sasuke membalikkan wadah makanan naruto dengan sengaja sehingga makanan bento itu semuanya tumpah . Naruto pun menatap tak percaya , ia sudah lelah akan sikap keposesifan sasuke 'apa maksud si uchiha satu ini?'batin naruto sambil menatap sasuke tajam. "apa maksudmu uchiha?"kata naruto kesal

"Kenapa kau tak suka?" kata sasuke seperti tidak ada kesalahan

"Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan uchiha , aku sangat tidak suka caramu seperti INI"kata naruto lalu menampar sasuke hingga bercap merah . sakura pun mendorong naruto

"apaan sih kamu naruto sok cantik banget jadi orang gara – gara penampilan kayak gitu aja sudah kayak populer aja"kata sakura

"Kau TIDAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR MASALAHKU HARUNO , KAU TIDAK TAU APA – APA"kata Naruto sudah sangat kesal. Lalu teman – teman naruto menarik naruto keluar menuju atap sekolah

"apa – apan sih kalian ini?"kata Naruto tetap dengan wajah kesal

"Sudahlah naruto , kenapa kau sering marah – marah terus sih?"kata hinata

"karena sasuke sudah menjatuhkan makanan yang kubuat untuk gaara dan mengancam aku kemarin"kata naruto dengan wajah sedih

"apa yang dia ucapkan padamu naruto?"kata ino mulai agak kesal

"dia bilang...

_Flashback On_

"aku ingin cerita berdua saja denganmu"kata sasuke

"baiklah"lalu naruto menyuruh hinata , ino , tenten , dan temari untuk pergi sebentar

"Sebenarnya ada apa?jika tidak ada kerjaan lebih baik pergi"kata naruto ketus

"KENAPA KAU BEGINI PADAKU AKU MENCINTAIMU , ASAL KAU TAU . AKU TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBUNUH SIAPAPUN YANG MEMANCARIMU KARENA HANYA AKU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIMU NARUTO BUKAN GAARA DAN SIAPAPU DAN AKU HANYA KAU YANG BOLEH MEMILIKIKU BUKAN SI HARUNO GILA ATAUPUN SI KARIN YANG TIDAK JELAS ITU"kata Sasuke

"hahahaha... lucu sekali tuan uchiha"kata naruto lalu pergi melewati sasuke

Ketika naruto akan membuka pintu atap sekolah , tiba – tiba sasuke menahan naruto "jangan bermain-main dengan seorang sasuke uchiha , naruto hm.."kata Sasuke dengan dingin

"Kau pikir aku takut . hm sasuke – sasuke kau sungguh memalukan bahkan lebih memalukan daripada saat aku menyatakan cinta padamu"kata naruto lalu mendorong sasuke begitu saja dan turun menuju tempat teman – temannya.

_Flashback Off_

"begitu ceritanya teman – teman"kata naruto

"si uchiha itu membuatku kesal saja awas saja dia"kata temari

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu dichapter berikutnya

**TBC**

* * *

maaf ya readers ceritanya pendek dan putus - putus . tapi semoga kalian menyukai chapter kali ini

REVIEW ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Antara Cinta dan Benci** **ch 4**

**Pairing : Sasuke x femnaruto and others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Hurt/comfort**

* * *

**_Last Chapter_**

"begitu ceritanya teman – teman"kata naruto

"si uchiha itu membuatku kesal saja awas saja dia"kata temari

.

.

**Normal Pov**

"sudahlah aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan siapa pun disini jujur aku sudah lelah lebih baik kita bahas masalah lain"kata naruto lalu mereka berbincang –bincang , lalu saat bel berbunyi semuanya pada duduk ditempat masing – masing

Ketika pulang sekolah naruto mendapatkan sms dari gaara

**To : Naruto  
From : Gaara**

**Naruto temui aku nanti saat pulang sekolah , ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu**

Lalu naruto pun membalas sms gaara

**To : Gaara  
From : Naruto**

**Baiklah gaara**

Naruto pun mengikuti ketika melihat gaara sudah keluar dari kelas mereka . akhirnyamerka sekarang berada disebuah taman

"ada apa gaara?"kata Naruto masih tersenyum

"aku ingin kita putus naruto"kata Gaara

Senyum naruto seketika hilang begitu saja ketika mendengar ucapan yang dikatakan oleh gaara barusan. Sungguh hati naruto perih sekarang , ketika ia baru mencintai gaara tiba – tiba gaara mau mau mengakhiri hubungan mereka .

"hehe... kau pasti bercanda aku yakin itu , sudahlah aku sudah ingin menangis sekarang rasanya . ayo gaara cepat bilang itu hanya bercanda"kata naruto masih memaksa untuk bersenyum

"maaf naruto aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak rekan kerja ayahku"kata gaara

Naruto yang tak sanggup mendengarnya lagi dan akhirnya ia bergegas pulang dengan berlari sambil menitikkan air mata . sebelum naruto pergi , naruto berkata sesuatu untuk gaara , "terima kasih sudah mengisi hariku walaupun hanya sebentar sabaku". Lalu naruto pun berlari untuk pulang kerumahnya

**Naruto Pov  
**Setelah sampai dirumah , aku segera masuk ke kamarku . sungguh hatiku sangat sakit , apakah aku sedang dipermainkan takdir , ini sudah cukup . Terlalu sakit rasanya hatiku saat ini

Sejak saat aku putus dengan gaara , aku sering menyendiri di atap sendirian hingga suatu ketika sasuke mengikuti naruto ke atap sekolah

"ada apa denganmu sebenarnya naruto"kata sasuke

"sudahlah uchiha lebih baik kau pergi dari sini , keberadaan kamu disini hanya dapat merusak hariku saja"kataku dingin

Sasuke pun mendekatiku lalu memelukku , aku pun tidak memberontak karena aku tenagaku sudah habis untuk melawan

"menangislah naruto , aku tidak akan mencari masalah denganmu"kata sasuke

Aku pun menangis melepaskan rasa kesal , sedih , marah , dan kecewa dalam pelukan sasuke , aku sudah merasa lemah dan kalut sekarang hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti alur kehidupan ini

"sudahlah naruto , kau masih mempunyaiku dan sahabatmu , walaupun gaara sudah menyakiti hatimu tapi aku mencintaimu naruto"kata sasuke

"..."

"kau harus mberjanji padaku setelah ini kau harus kuat , semangat , tersenyum lagi . Jadilah naruto yang dulu , yang kukenal"kata sasuke lalu menghapus air mataku

"terima kasih sasuke"kataku

"sudahlah lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas nona uzumaki"kata sasuke kembali dalam kesan cool kembali

"ya tuan uchiha"kataku sambil tersenyum melihat sasuke . lalu kami pun kembali kekelas karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan itu tandanya semua siswa segera kembali kekelas

.

.

**Sasuke Pov**

Aku senang menatap naruto kembali tersenyum dan tidak muram lagi . jujur sekarang aku sangat menyayangi naruto , aku janji akan menjaganya setulus hatiku dan tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyakitinya.

.

**Normal Pov**

_Ketika Pulang Sekolah_

Naruto yang kembali tersenyum membuat ino , tenten , hinata, dan temari senang karena naruto sudah tidak kelihatan murung lagi

"akhirnya naruto kami kembali tersenyum"kata ino

"iya dan sepertinya ada yang deket lagi tuh sama yang namanya sasuke uchiha si pantat ayam itu"kata tenten

Lalu tiba – tiba sakura dan karin datang mermarahi naruto karena mendengar naruto mendekati sasuke lagi . Mereka sangat kesal dan ingin rasanya mencabik – cabik naruto ketika mendengar bahwa naruto dekat kembali dengan sasuke uchiha pujaan hati mereka.

"apa jadi naruto deket sama sasuke . dasar wanita jalang" kata sakura dan hendak menampar naruto tetapi saat sakura akan menampar naruto , tangan sakura ditangkap sasuke . karin yang saat itu melihat sasuke hanya diam tidak bisa berkata – kata

"Sekali lagi kalian menganggu naruto akan kupastikan kalian akan menyesal , ingat itu"kata sasuke dingin yang membuat sakura dan karin pergi ketakutan , sedangkan naruto dan teman – temannya hanya dapat melihat sasuke dalam keadaan diam

"uzumaki kau tidak apa kan"kata sasuke tetap dingin

"ti-dak a-pa ap-a sa-su-ke"naruto menelan ludah dan gugup ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan sasuke begitu menakutkan

"oh , ya sudah kalau begitu . naruto ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu hanya berdua saja"kata Sasuke

"baiklah"kata Naruto lalu teman – teman naruto beranjak pergi

"ada apa sasuke?"kata Naruto

"naruto maukah kau menjadi kekasihku , aku janji aku tidak akan mebuatmu sakit hati atau membuatmu menangis karena aku mencintaimu naruto"kata sasuke

"..."

"kau pasti tidak akan menrtimakukan naruto"kata sasuke lalu akan beranjak pergi ketika suatu kalimat terdengar ditelinga sasuke

"berjanjilah sasuke kau akan menjagaku"kata naruto yang membuat sasuke memeluk naruto . sasuke sungguh bahagia dan dia berjanji akan menjaga sasuke

**THE END**

* * *

Maaf ya jika ada kesamaan cerita atau apapun tapi sungguh sya tidak bermaksud untuk menyamai fanfic orang lain terima kasih dan terima kasih buat orang yang menyukai fanfic saya maupun mau mengatai saya peniru fan fic orang lain maklum saya disini hanya orang biasa yang belum mengerti dan baru belajar cara membuat fanfic yang tidak menyamai fanfic orang lain .

Review ya


End file.
